The present invention relates exercise equipment and more particularly to devices for securing exercise cords to walls.
There has been tremendous growth in the number of fitness facilities and gyms. Many of these facilities are elaborately equipped, with a full range of equipment for strength and aerobic exercising. These facilities satisfy the needs of adults who have the resources and desire to work out using the best equipment. The equipment at these facilities has improved as well, but is generally designed, sized and selected with the adult member in mind
Not everyone has those resources for taking advantage of these facilities, and some have not perceived the need to work out. The elderly and the very young, in particular, may not be able to afford monthly dues at fitness facilities or be able to operate the adult-sized equipment safely. In addition, children need to develop a positive attitude toward exercise for exercise's sake at an early age.
The activity levels of children have tended to decline in recent years as a result of reduced time allocated for physical education and recess from many schools. There is also an increase in sedentary activities of children, such as watching television and playing with computer games, which compete with outdoor play time. In addition, the diet of children has worsened. Fats and sugars have increased in relation to complex carbohydrates and protein sources. As an inevitable result, the percentage of children who are overweight has tripled in the last twenty years.
Few schools have the resources—or the space—for a full line of fitness equipment, certainly not in the quantity needed for the school population. Furthermore, adult-sized fitness equipment would be of little use in the early grades because of biomechanics and complex adjustments.
Thus there remains a need for a way to introduce children in the younger grades to exercise, particularly resistance exercise, that is simple, inexpensive, requires minimal facilities space, and is safe for children to use and not likely to cause injury when not in use.